Card locks are often used to secure electronics cards in a card cage that includes a heat dissipating chassis. The chassis is typically thermally connected to a heat rejection system comprising a radiator that radiates heat to the environment in a space application or a convective heat exchanger that transfers heat to the surrounding air in a medical, aircraft, mobile communications, aerospace, and ruggedized land transport application. There is a strong desire in current systems to maximize the rate of heat transfer to enable the use of more powerful electronics cards that generate more heat requiring dissipation. However, redesigning the chassis or the heat rejection system is expensive and difficult.